Coffee Stains
by RedIvy
Summary: Everyone is 18 years old.They all are seniors in highschool. Hinata works at Starbucks, and Sasuke is a new student. What happens when Sasuke trys to get all the girls off his back, by making them think he's with Hinata?
1. Chapter 1

Hinata sighed, as she pushed buttons on the cashier. Only half an hour left, and then, I'm free to do what I want, she though as she smiled at the next customer. Suddenly, someone shrieked. Hinata and everyone else in the small Starbucks, looked around, and saw an angry pink-haired girl glaring fiercely at the blonde employee who was on his knees apologizing. The girl had coffee all over her. Hinata sighed, as the boss, Mr. Jiraiya came out to see what was the commotion all about. He didn't really look surprised, more like wary. He walked over, and apologized, and offered the girl to have anything she wanted. She agreed to it, as she glared at the blond employee. Hinata sighed as Naruto, who quickly recovered, did his big smile, and asked the girl what she wanted. The girl ignored him, and went straight to the counter, grabbing a few napkins to try to dry herself off. She looked behind Hinata, at the menu.

Hinata knew her of course, who didn't? She was Sakura Haruno. She was the most popular girl in the school. Hinata didn't really like her. She thought Sakura was a bit too snobby and showy. And plus, Naruto had a huge crush on her. And why would anyone who liked Sakura, pay attention to Hinata? It looked as though Sakura had finally made up her mind.

"I'll take a coffee, decaf." she said. Hinata wrote that down and asked,

"Is that all?" Sakura made a disgusted face.

"I'm on a diet! I don't want to get fat!" she exclaimed. Hinata blinked, and nodded, as Sakura went back to her table. Hinata shook her head as soon as Sakura was gone. As Hinata filled up Sakura's decaf, she wondered why would she need to lose weight? After all the girl barely weighed 80lbs. That wasn't healthy for am 18 yr. old. Hinata finished the decaf, and called over Sakura, who got up quickly, paid for her coffee, and ran out of the store. Hinata wondered why, until she saw Rock Lee, a guy who had been in love with Sakura since freshmen year, pick her up, in his green Mustang. Hinata rolled her eyes, and was relieved, when it was finally 7:30. She switched with Tenten, her cousin's girlfriend, and went to the boss's office to pick up her check. She knocked, and she heard his booming voice say "Come in." She was surprised to find Naruto there, and started to blush immediately. Naruto gave her the puppy dog look, which signified that he had gone through lots of yelling. Hinata smiled, sympathetically.

"Here you go." said Mr. Jiraiya handing her a check. She thanked him, and said good-bye to both of them. As Hinata walked home, she felt a rain drop hit her. Just my luck, she thought. She was going to learn how to drive next week. She had to wait for 2 years because, her father had said, that he didn't want her driving to bars, and boys places. Hinata had sulked for a week, until he said if she kept up that attitude, he would never allow her to drive. As she came near her house, she saw that her father wasn't here yet, because his car wasn't there. Hinata sighed,. She was practically the only senior in the universe, who didn't have any plans for the weekend. She thought that since tomorrow was Friday she could maybe work extras hours or something. As she came into her house, she picked out her clothes for the next day. Suddenly, Hanabi popped into her room. Hinata didn't hate her sister, but she did dislike her, because she reminded her too much of Sakura. Hanabi frowned at her sister's clothes, that were laid out onto the bed.

"Really, Hinata? Are you going to where those tomorrow?" she asked, with the same tone Sakura had used at the coffee shop. Hinata tried to glare at her, but failed. Instead she looked at her clothes. She didn't see anything wrong wit them. It was just denim jeans, with a light blue short sleeve, and a matching denim jacket.

"I can't believe you're wearing that for picture day." Hanabi grumbled. Hinata gasped in horror.

"P-p-picture day?" she asked shocked. Hanabi blinked at her, and then rolled her eyes.

"Really, sis, everyone's been talking about it." Hanabi sighed, and walked out of her sister's room. Hinata just stood there. Picture day already? And these were most likely the year book picture's too!! How could they have come so soon. School had only started 2 weeks ago. Hinata threw the outfit she had chosen onto the ground. She rifled through her closet. Hinata wasn't one to get all dressy, about picture day, but she wanted to at least have a good senior yearbook picture. After all, it was her last one. She finally settled on a denim skirt, that only came up about 3 in. above her knees. She picked up her favorite purple ¼ shirt, which fit her perfectly. She loved it because Naruto had once complemented on it, and she had decided not to wear it, until the timing would be perfect. She decided tomorrow was the time. Hinata smiled contently, and dozed off, eager for tomorrow.

Sasuke will be in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata woke up at 7:00, and hurried into the shower. It was one of those days where you thought nothing could go wrong, and was actually eager to get to school. She finished around 7:30. She thought about putting on make up. She never had to use the skin color thing, and she never liked it anyway. She wondered if Naruto would like to see some color on her eyes. She dismissed that idea because she hated glitter all over her face, so she settled for volume mascara. That's good enough she thought. Hanabi came out of her room, and Hinata shook her head. Hanabi had on a black frilly mini, and a brown halter top on. She also had on different shades of purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, and she used mascara too, except hers made them clump. Hinata winced at the sight. Hanabi looked her down up and down. She smiled a satisfied smile.

"You look alright. Maybe some eye shadow would help. I could-" Hanabi began, but Hinata shook her head/ Hanabi pouted, and shrugged. Suddenly, they heard thunder. Hinata gulped, and looked outside. It was raining hard. She sighed. Of course, this would happen only to her. Hanabi shrieked, and called up one of her friends, Konohamaru, begging him for a ride. She thanked him over the phone, and hung up. She looked at Hinata, and frowned. Hinata already knew what was coming.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask him about you." Hinata tried to smile.

"I'll just ask Neji." she replied. Hanabi rolled her eyes and said,

"You do realize he already took himself and Tenten, right?" Hinata frowned this time, and sighed. Hanabi watched her older sister, take an umbrella and walk away. Hinata sighed again. She had to walk about 20 blocks to get to school. At the 5th block, a yellow Corvette came up to her, on the sidewalk. Her heart started to beat very fast. She knew who this was, and I'm sure you do too. Naruto rolled down the passenger's window, and waved her in. Hinata gladly came in, and made sure her now closed umbrella, didn't touch any of his things. He grinned at her, and started to drive again. Hinata quickly glanced to see what he was wearing. He had on a black t-shirt, but he had an orange dress shirt over it, with tan dress pants. Hinata knew Naruto never dressed that formal for pictures. Naruto noticed her curious gaze, and said,

"We have a soccer meeting. Coach said he'll kick anyone off the team if they don't wear formal yucky stuff." he said, as he pouted. Hinata giggled. Naruto was the Co-Captain of the soccer team, along with Kiba, one of Hinata's best friends. Naruto looked over at Hinata.

"You look nice today." he said, smiling. Hinata had butterflies in her stomach. They pulled into the school parking lot. As they both got out of the car, Naruto's eyes went wide. Hinata followed them, and saw a car. It was a dark blue Mitsubishi Eclipse, with light blue flames on either side. Hinata personally thought the Corvette was so much better. Naruto was ogling at the flames.

"That is so awesome." he said, not being able to take his eyes off it. Suddenly the bell rung, signaling they had to hurry. Naruto waved to Hinata as he went the other way to Biology, as she departed to English. She sighed and walked quickly to English. When she got there, she took her seat. Since the class had 37 students, she was the only one without a partner next to her. Ino sat in that seat. Hinata was neutral towards Ino. Ino only sat next to her, because Hinata, whose desk was at the back of the room, was right behind Shikamaru Nara. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they didn't. Today was talking.

"Did u see the new guy?" Ino asked, blushing. Hinata shook her head. Ino eyes got big.

"Well, he's so hot!! That slut Sakura will be over him in a minute, but I'll be the one to make him mine!!" Ino said, as she shot a dirty look at Sakura. Hinata smiled weakly. As much as she hated Sakura, Hinata was getting tire of Ino's rants. Suddenly, Hinata thought of something.

"Does he own that blue car?" she asked. Ino nodded eagerly, even though that 'blue car' was an understatement.

"So you saw him?" she asked earnestly. Hinata shook her head.

"I saw his car." she said. Ino shrugged, and hurried to her seat as the bell that signified you had to be in class rang. Their teacher, Mr. Genma (the 3rd Chuunin exam guy), came into the room, with a guy. Hinata had never seen anyone like him. He was definitely handsome, but she still liked Naruto more. This guy was really light, almost albino, he had onyx or black eyes, and his hair was spiky. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with a dark blue open dress shirt over it, with jeans. All the girls in the class were ogling him from head to toe, except Hinata. The teacher cleared his throat, to stop the talking. He gestured towards the new guy, and said,

"Boys and girls, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Please help him out whenever you can. Sasuke, do you want to tell the class about yourself?" Mr. Genma asked. I felt sorry for the new guy immediately, being put on the spot like that. I expected him to be nervous, but he just rolled his eyes and said,

"Not really." All the girls in the class swooned. Hinata watched, a little amused, as Karin, fainted. Mr. Genma looked uncomfortable, but then pulled himself together.

"Sasuke, you can sit…….next to Hinata." he said, pointing at me. The entire class looked at me. I tried to smile, and could easily feel a blush forming. Sasuke walked over, and he moved his head, to get his bangs out of his eyes, and looked like a super-male-model. All the girls blushed as he passed each of them. Hinata smiled at him, as he sat down. He glared at her, intensely, and she quickly turned away. So much for her good day, Hinata thought. They sat through the entire class without looking or talking to each other. At the last 10 minutes, Mr. Genma told them to stay until the bell rang, and he hurried out of class, most likely to see Ms. Shizune the nurse. Sakura was the first girl to get in front of Sasuke. She ignored Hinata, as she sat on Sasuke's desk. He glared at her coldly. Sakura smiled, slyly.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno." she said, as she gracefully extended her hand. Sasuke was still glaring, but as she held her hand out to his face, his nose twitched, and he moved his hand to cover it. Sakura and the entire class looked at him curiously. Hinata on the other hand, guesses what it was. Sakura had just applied a sweet pea lotion on her hand, and it was way to………sweet.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, as she put down her hand. Hinata figured Sasuke would find a line like, 'you're beautiful skin it too good for my worthless hand to touch', or something stupid like that.

"Your hand smells like you played with your crap after you finished with the toilet." Sasuke said. ……So that wasn't exactly where Hinata thought he was going. The entire class busted into laughter, and Hinata giggled, as Sakura turned red. Sakura quickly went to her desk, and appeared to be applying more sweet pea. The laughter died down and the class turned around and talked with their friends. Hinata looked at Ino, who was conversing, with Shikamaru. Hinata smiled, at her, as Ino beamed back, and focused back to Shikamaru. Hinata got her things in order, and got ready for the bell to ring. Suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked and saw a glaring Sasuke, holding out a piece of paper. She looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes.

"Where is this class?" he asked, pointing to a place on the paper. Hinata blushed and took the paper out of his hands, and looked quickly at his schedule. She gave it back to him, disbelieving. He frowned at her and asked her what was wrong.

"It's just that, you have every single one of my classes." He blinked, and then, the bell rung. Everyone got up and left.

"I guess I'll follow you then." he said. Hinata blushed, as they walked out of the classroom together.

"Don't you have to go get your stuff?" she asked, noticing all he had was a notebook, and a pen. He shook his head.

"They're giving me a locker, and a supply list, tomorrow." he said. All Hinata could do was nod, as they went to her locker. As she got her stuff out of her locker, Naruto came up to her.

"Hey, Hinata." he said, grinning at her a bit too brightly. Then, he stopped when he saw Sasuke. Then he started again.

"You're the Eclipse owner, right?" he asked Sasuke. Sasuke nodded, as Hinata shut her locker.

"It's awesome!! You have to tell me who gave it those flames." Naruto said. Sasuke for the 1st time, since Hinata saw him, grinned. Leave it to a car, to get him to smile. Suddenly the 1st bell rang. Naruto turned quickly to Hinata.

"Hinata, I kind of lost track last night, and didn't have time to finish our mat-" Naruto started, but didn't have to finish his sentence as Hinata reopened her locker, and got out her math homework for him to copy.

"Thanks, you're the best!! See you guys at lunch." he said, as he disappeared, heading towards English. Hinata and Sasuke went the opposite way to Biology.

"So, what kind of car does he drive?" Sasuke asked, less glaring, and more interested in the cars. This surprised Hinata, as she answered,

"Yellow." Sasuke, for the first time, laughed a little bit. Hinata thought he was getting out of his shell or something.

"I meant the type." he said, shaking his head. Hinata felt her cheeks heat up, and said,

"Corvette." Sasuke stopped laughing, and looked at her, awed. Hinata really never knew cars, were so interesting.

"Are you serious? He has a corvette!!" Sasuke exclaimed. Hinata nodded.

"Actually, in Biology, there's a window to the parking lot. I know he parked pretty close to you." Hinata said, as she thought about what good friends Sasuke and Naruto could be.

"Thanks." Sasuke said, as they walked into the Biology lab. In the class, you didn't have assigned seats. You just had to have a partner, who you could work well with. Hinata was always the one left out, of course. Sasuke gave a paper to his teacher, and walked to where Hinata sat. Lucky for him, she always took the desk next to the window; she switched, and sat next to him, as he sat by the window. As he looked outside, he said,

"Wow." Hinata was pleased. The Corvette did look very good, even though it was wet. Suddenly Sakura, came up to them, and said,

"Excuse me, I don't know you're name, but could you move?" Sakura asked, sweetly. Hinata looked at her nervously, and was about to move, but Sasuke said,

"Sorry, she can't. She's helping me." he said, glaring at her. Sakura had a look of surprise on her face, but covered it up quickly, and smiled again.

"I can help you too." she said, as she, twisted the strap of her spaghetti strap around her finger, 'innocently'. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and said,

"No." and before Sakura could reply, the bell rung, and the teacher was in the room. Everyone quickly got into their seats.

"Is she in all our classes?" Sasuke whispered to Hinata.

"Just the 1st two." Hinata replied. Sasuke sighed with relief. Class began, and Ms. Anko, smiled at all of them, and then, said,

"POP QUIZ!!" The entire class groaned as she smiled. She looked around and saw Sasuke.

"You can just take it, for me to see how much you know." she said. He nodded. 30 minutes later, the quiz was over, and they were identifying parts of a plant with their partners. Hinata, who was now feeling relaxed with Sasuke, took turns with him, on identifying the part, because he seemed to know them all. They finished 1st in the class, and as usual the 1st people done with their assignment could go to their locker s and stuff earlier than the rest. As they walked back to Hinata's locker, Sasuke asked her about the interior of Naruto's corvette. He stopped when he asked her what were the seats, and she had replied, soft.

"What's next?" he asked, as she dumped everything into her locker, and took out nothing. She smiled at him, and replied,

"Lunch." as soon as she said that, his stomach grumbled.

"Damn." Sasuke said. Hinata looked at him surprised. He saw it and explained.

"I didn't bring any money." Hinata smiled again.

"I'll get you something." she replied. Sasuke grinned, as he walked with her to the cafeteria.

"Thanks, I owe you." he said, as he rubbed his stomach. They entered the crowded lunchroom.

"HEYYYY!!" screamed someone. Naruto waved at them from his lunch table, beckoning them over. Hinata told Sasuke, she would go get his food, and meet him there. He nodded, and sat down at Naruto's table. When Hinata got back, Sasuke looked at what she had brought, Ravioli, pizza, a piece of apple pie, strawberry pop tarts, sour worms, gummy bears, an ice-cream sundae, popcorn, a Pepsi, and dr.pepper. Naruto and Sasuke both drooled, at the food, and Sasuke picked up the sour worms, as Naruto got the apple pie. Hinata took the ravioli. Naruto's other friends , like Kiba, Shikamaru, and Gaara joined them. Ino sat down next to Hinata, and so did Temari, who had gotten expelled the year before, so was a year older than all of them. The guys talked about their cars. They found out that Sasuke's brother was the one who did the paint job, and flames on his car. Then, they all talked about what kind of car Hinata could get. They said, she try the Porsche, which was kind of the exact opposite of what Hinata wanted. Then they moved onto sports. Sasuke was surprised when he found Hinata was on the tennis team. Naruto asked,

"You thinking of playing soccer?" Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm more of a basketball guy." Sasuke replied. Everyone agreed, and it was only then, that Hinata noticed, that Sasuke was about 6.2. As lunch ended, they departed, and Naruto met up with Hinata and Sasuke, since they all had the same math class next, and handed Hinata her homework back. When they got to math, Ms. Kurenai, told them that all they had to do was turn in their homework, and head straight to the auditorium. When Naruto asked why, she said because that was where they were supposed to take pictures.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata gulped. Ms. Kurenai looked at Sasuke.

"Lucky for you, you can pay for the pictures after you get them." she said.

"Great." Sasuke said, dryly. Naruto laughed. Everyone can go to the bathrooms and make themselves pretty. Be in the auditorium in 10 minutes though," Ms. Kureani said, as she left the classroom, to get everything set up.

"Hello, Hinata." said Sai. Sai was the quietest student, next to Hinata, but it wasn't because he was shy. It was because he was always enveloped in his art work.

"Hi, Sai." Hinata said, as she smiled at him. He was also, on the tennis team, with Hinata.

"Hey, Sai!!! This is Sasuke!" Naruto said. Sai smiled at Sasuke, and said,

"Nice to meet you." Sasuke nodded. There was an awkward pause.

"..Sai wants to be an artist!!!" Naruto exclaimed, happy to find something to talk about. He took Sai's sketchbook of his desk, and opened it toward Sasuke, who took it with a nod from Sai. As he flipped through, Hinata, Naruto, and Sai waited for his response. He looked up, finally, and said,

"Have you ever tried to draw car designs?" Sasuke asked. That started the car conversation. Hinata sighed. She was debating whether or not to leave silently, because she was feeling left out, when she saw Tenten waving at her through the classroom door. Hinata silently slipped away.

"Hey, Tenten!!!" Tenten grinned. Tenten was wet. Hinata looked at her in curiously.

"Gym." Tenten said with disgust.

"They made you run in the rain?" Hinata asked. Tenten nodded.

"That's not what I wanted to ask you about. I wanted to know if they told you the tennis match was canceled?" Tenten asked. She was also on the tennis team. Hinata shook her head. Tenten sighed, and Neji popped up behind her.

"You ready?" he asked Tenten. She shook her head.

"Hinata come with me, and help me get ready for pictures." Tenten said, heading towards the girls bathroom, shaking her wet hair loose, out of it's buns. Hinata grabbed her purse from inside the classroom, and was amazed that the car conversation was still on. Honestly, she wondered, what was so interesting? She met Tenten in the bathroom, with a million other girls who were getting ready for pictures. Tenten was trying to comb her hair, with her fingers, until Hinata handed her a brush. Tenten smiled, and continued. Suddenly, all the girls in the mirrors, were pushed to one side, by Karin. Sakura and the other members of the popular snobby clique, were right behind her, with a lot of make-up in their hands. Hinata didn't know what she should do for her. She had a little piece of the mirror, and looked at herself. Her hair was fine, eyes were fine, outfit fine. She didn't think there was anything she should do, so she told Tenten she was going to take hers, and stepped out of the bathroom, and walked towards the auditorium. When she entered, there were 6 lines, behind a photographer. As she joined one, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai, popped up behind her.

"Geez, Hinata, we were looking for you everywhere." Naruto said. She blushed and mumbled sorry. She looked up at Sai, and asked,

"Do you know if they canceled the game yet?" Sai looked at her, and shook his head. Naruto looked at them.

"You mean there's a tennis game today?" he asked. They both nodded. He grinned.

"Great!!!I can finally see you guys in action." he said. Hinata blushed, at the though of Naruto watching her. Suddenly the sound of thunder reached their ears.

"I think it might be cancelled." Sai said. Hinata giggled, and realized it was her turn to take a picture. She was sitting down on the thing they make you sit down on to take pictures, when she heard someone scream. Everyone looked at where it came from. There was Sakura, on the ground. There was a bucket over her head. On the handle there was a rope tied to it, and the rope led to the thing that opened and closed the stage curtains. Sakura had green stuff all over her. Hinata could make out bits of carrots, broccoli, and other stuff. Basically it looked like someone had dumped puke onto Sakura. All the seniors were laughing at her. Hinata was trying not to laugh, but she couldn't help giggling a little bit. She was surprised to find Naruto laughing. Sakura had stood up, and was dropping the green stuff everywhere. It even reeked of puke. People backed away from her. She stomped her foot, and shrieked,

"WHO DID THIS?" No one replied, but maybe it was because they were all still laughing. She screamed and ran out of the auditorium. Hinata knew it was mean, but she was in a was optimistic mood than she was before. Maybe Naruto will give up on her now, she thought. Then, she felt guilty. After all, Sakura had been humiliated in front of the entire senior class.

"Miss, are you ready?" The photographer asked. It seemed as though he didn't even care about the big scene. She nodded. Hinata wanted this to be the best picture ever. Not her feeling guilty over someone she didn't even like. She thought about what would happen if she and Naruto got together, and smiled, as a flash went off in her face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is school always this eventful?" Sasuke asked. They had finished taking pictures, and were told to wait in their last period which was World History. Hinata and Sasuke were sitting next to each other, and Naruto was on top of their desks.

"Nope, but I wish it was!" Naruto said, as he drank he Monster.

"Well, looks like we're all here." Mr. Ibiki said. Naruto and all the other students who were lounging around, quickly dashed to their seats. He glanced around the room, and his eyes landed on Sasuke.

"You must be the new kid." he said.

"Yes sir." Sasuke replied. Mr. Ibiki looked at him, then started writing what they were going to do on the board.

"Is he always this…..nice?" Sasuke whispered to Hinata, who nodded, because she wouldn't dare whisper. Ibiki showed the class a video about the French Revolution, and then made them take notes off the Smartboard. After they got the notes, he gave them a worksheet to do, and as they worked he sat at his desk, doing something on the computer.

Sasuke and Hinata had finished, and Sasuke was staring out the window, while Hinata was silently trying to help Naruto with the answers. She figured it was just a worksheet not a test, so it was okay. Mr. Ibiki got up from his chair, and pulled out one of the many cords that were connected to the Smartboard. Then he returned to his computer. He clicked on something, and then on the Smart board a picture of Ms. Anko the biology teacher popped up on the Smartboard, in a bikini! Mr. Ibiki's back was to it, so he didn't see, and he was focused so much on the computer that he didn't notice his students shocked open mouths. Mr. Ibiki scrolled down, and the Smartboard showed the kids exactly what he was doing. He was on face book! He was writing a comment on Ms. Anko's picture, "_If you were oxygen, I would be an alkali metal so i could get in you and explode ;) _!" (cause she's a biology teacher). Naruto's eyes bulged out of their sockets, and Sasuke smirked. Hinata put her hand to her mouth, and most everyone else, were either to shocked or grossed out to say anything or move. Suddenly, a little box appeared in the corner. Ms. Anko was chatting with Mr. Ibiki, on face book, in front of the entire class!

"_I will fondle your vesicles while you caress my golgi body ;)" _was what she said. Hinata closed her eyes, as Naruto's got even bigger, and Sasuke made a grossed out face. Mr. Ibiki was typing his reply, and the class waited in anticipation/horror.

"_How about me and you go back to my place and form a covalent bond? ;)" _

"GROSSS!" Naruto screamed, and covered his eyes. The whole room burst into laughter, and Mr. Ibiki looked up.

"What's so funny Mr. Uzumaki?" Mr. Ibiki said, as he got up from his chair, and walked straight to the front of Naruto's desk. Naruto removed his hands, and gave him a sly grin.

"Well sir…it's just whenever I am near you, I undergo anaerobic respiration because you take my breath away." he said, smiling. There was silence, and then the class erupted into laughter again, and Mr. Ibiki glared at Naruto.

"What?" he said, as a vein popped in his forehead. On the Smartboard, on the chat, Ms. Anko replied, "_If my right leg is the cell wall and my left the membrane, do you want to be the cytoplasm?"_

"Sir, you might want to reply to your woman." Sasuke said, and Ibiki turned to him.

"What did you just say?" he said, advancing to Sasuke and Hinata's desk. Sasuke pointed, and Mr. Ibiki turned around, and the class became silent. Mr. Ibiki stood there frozen, and then turned a little pale. Then he ran to his computer and quickly shut if off.

"Class dismissed." he said quickly, and dashed out the room. Laughter started up again.

"That was-" Naruto started.

"Gross." Sai finished. Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

"Hinata, we should go get ready for the game." Sai said, as he looked at the clock, which read 2:56.

"It's still on?" Hinata asked in disbelief, as she looked outside, where it was pouring.

"Coach said, she'll decided at 3:30, but she wants us to practice and warm up just in case." he said, as he grabbed his sketch book.

"Hinata, I'll finally get to see you play." Naruto said grinning. Hinata blushed and nodded. She said goodbye to both him and Sasuke, and made her way out with Sasuke.

"Soo…" Naruto said. Him and Sasuke looked at each other.

"What time does their game start?" Sasuke asked.

"I think 5. I have a soccer meeting now. You should go and try to get on the basketball team." Naruto said, as he saw Neji pass by, with his basketball.

"Good idea." Sasuke replied.


End file.
